She belongs to Agent Barton
by KatyDW
Summary: The intended companion piece to my "He belongs to Agent Romanoff." Not my best, but it's got fun CLINTASHA fluff.


_Author's Note: I am not pleased with how this one turned out at all. Not even a little bit. Hopefully everyone else likes it as it's supposed to be a companion to He belongs to Agent Romanoff. I find it more difficult simply because I just don't see Clint as being able to see he has a claim on Natasha. He thinks too highly of her to categorize her so simply. bleh. Anyways. Hope everyone enjoys._

_This fic was rewritten after reading the original by: PercyJacksonTheAwesome - u/2785132/PercyJacksonTheAwesome_

* * *

It was a new day and another group of new recruits. Agent Hill was professional and courteous, and hoping that things would be better than the last few groups. "And as you see, this is the training room, you can learn a lot and its best that you do your looking from afar, not every agent likes to be bothered. "

She could hear whispers as various agents about the course began to fill with various groups. Agent Hill noticed how Captain Rogers had been walking in with Agents Romanoff and Barton, but immediately did an about face when he saw the recruits, making Agent Barton crack a smirk. Agent Hill held a smile back as well, but kept her attention on the recruits.

"Now, I would like to divide you into two lines and have you practice against each other. It'll be a good way to learn your weaknesses and strengths and to see who work well together." She explained and knew that itself would bring Clint and Natasha over out of nosiness. Agent Hill wasn't risking a repeat of the last day, but she'd let them watch.

She let the two agents stand towards the other side of the ring while she walked down the middle of the two rows, pairing people to spar. Agent Hill bit back yet another sigh when she heard whispers about about the redhead across the ring.

"Do you think she's with that guy?" One guy asked and the other responded.

"Not a chance, you can't date your partner, not until after your year with them is up." He insisted, Agent Hill could hear the smirk and she stopped, turning to them.

"This is not appropriate for training. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are part of a specialized team called Strike Team Delta. She belongs to Agent Barton. You'd do you best not to question this." She said quietly, not wishing to bring attention to another pair of recruits that had the special brand of stupid that seemed to be running through the halls lately.

They were quieted for the moment and Agent Hill sighed in relief as she went back to the front of the circle. She tried not to let annoyance show as Strike Team Delta settled on either side of her. They were being nosy, not helpful today. "So anyone promising?" the archer drawled and Agent Hill sighed.

"I don't know yet." She said politely, and Natasha sighed, crossing her arms.

"Director Fury asked us to come watch." She explained and Agent Hill could murder her boss. Hill nodded and gestured for the first two to move forward. Clint walked off to get his bow and practice on the range.

Agent Hill decided that ignoring them would be best as she continued to watch the recruits. After a pair would finish, she'd tell them to explore the training room, but not to leave. She didn't notice that two of the recruits decided to grace Agent Romanoff with her presence.

She didn't notice, that is, until she heard a shriek from one of them. Hill spun, hearing the gasps of the other recruits as the one that hadn't listened lay writhing on the ground. Agent Romanoff was standing expressionless but waited a moment before pulling a small arrow out of the man's back, it still sparking and showing it was much like a taser.

As Agent Hill stared, she caught the very well hidden expression on Natasha's face. It was a mix of annoyance and a faint glimmer of relief. As though she'd been slightly uncomfortable, but would never admit it, and she'd been relieved of that discomfort.

She sighed, walking over to the recruit and toeing him with her boot. "You're fine, Agent Barton's arrows never maim." She glanced over to where Barton stood, shooting as normal and ignored Romanoff as she approached.

She tossed the arrow on the ground, speaking low. Clint shrugged, shooting again without looking as his sunglasses covered eyes met hers before turning his attention back. He continued to shoot and she huffed, standing there for a few more moments, but then quickly and almost too faint to see, she let her hand brush the small of his back, a small thank you, one that was clearly never going to be spoken of again.

Agent Hill shook her head as the recruits kept moving about, helping their fellow up and continuing with sparring. One day someone would get it, but it'd still probably be before the agents did. She waited until Strike Team Delta was out of earshot and then spoke again. "Like I said before, she belongs to Agent Barton. And they are the models of partnership, always watching for the other's back."


End file.
